Harry Potter's Sick Day
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry's sixth year started out well that is until he came down with the stomach flu. I don't own Harry Potter


Harry Potter's Sick Day

Another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had begun. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were beginning their sixth year and Ginny her fifth year, which meant her OWLs was that year. The summer was rough for Harry since he was grieving the passing of his godfather Sirius. But something good came out of the summer. Harry had summoned enough Gryffindor courage and asked Ginny out.

Remus, his stand in godfather began dating Tonks during the summer, shortly after Sirius's passing, allowed Harry and Ginny to go with them on a double date. This occurred once a week during the summer. By Ginny's birthday in August, Harry and Ginny were nearly inseparable. Ron and Hermione never had seen Harry this happy, for that matter, no one had.

A few weeks into the new term the stomach flu started to spread through the students and staff alike. Seamus and Dean were the first to catch it in Gryffindor tower. They were immediately moved to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey kept those who needed extra care and because both boys were starting to get dehydrated.

Neville was next. He had got a milder case of the stomach flu, but Harry had felt sorry for him and helped him out whenever he could. Ron had placed an immunity charm on himself to keep from getting sick, as had Hermione. Ginny had placed one on herself when some of her dorm mates came down with the stomach flu.

Harry had helped take care of Neville until Luna took over the next day after seeing an exhausted Harry in the Great Hall. She had seen him lean on Ginny sleepily as she took him back to the dorms and they had spent the afternoon on one of the couches in the common room, letting Harry sleep.

Of course, the one person that didn't use an immunity charm is Harry.

Two mornings later on Monday morning, Harry woke up feeling queasy. He thought nothing of it, thinking his stomach hasn't gotten to use to the Hogwarts food, and went on about his day. Over Monday and Tuesday Harry pushes on, not thinking he had come down with the flu.

He went to all of his classes on Monday, his busiest day of the week, then Dumbledore's lesson that night. The old headmaster asked him if he was feeling alright and Harry told him he just had a headache to satisfy the old man. Tuesday, he attends his classes in the morning, and after lunch he heads to the pitch to prepare for practice that afternoon.

Ron and Ginny asked if he was feeling okay because he looked paler than normal. Other teammates also asked about their captain's health. Harry managed to convince them that he was fine. Ron and Ginny didn't buy it, but silently kept an eye on Harry.

By that night in the common room, he really felt sick to his stomach and told Ginny he was going on to bed because he didn't feel too good and figured he'd feel better if he got some sleep.

The next morning, Harry came down to the common room, the last two days had caught up with him. He knew he had come down with the stomach flu that had been going around. When he reached the common room, he saw Ginny was waiting on him. She smiled when she saw him, but her facial expression soon showed how concerned she was.

"You look horrible!" She noted he looked more pale than normal and his eyes were glassy. She recognized that he was ill.

"I feel horrible," he murmured.

Ginny watched as he slowly sat down in an armchair. He was about curled up in the chair when he felt Ginny's hand on his brow.

"You feel warm," she noted. The armchair had enough room for both Harry and Ginny, so Harry moved so Ginny could sit down. Harry instantly curled against her, putting his head on her shoulder as her arm gave way round his waist.

"Gin, I don't feel so good," Harry told her. He curled in a ball, clutching his abdomen. He couldn't recall the last time he felt this horrible.

Actually, yes, he could. When he came down with a twenty four hour stomach bug in fourth year during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Ron and Hermione dragged him to Madam Pomfrey, who diagnosed him with the stomach bug. Hermione and Ron took turns looking after a sick Harry. Hermione rubbed his back as he threw up and Ron would if Hermione wasn't around. She would fetch him water, potions, basically anything she could conceive of that would help Harry feel better. When he was recuperating from the stomach flu, they placed a heat pack on the highest setting Harry could stand on his belly.

Unknowingly to Ron and Hermione, Harry had used heat packs many times before to assist with the pain after his cousin had beaten him up or to handle the hunger pain.

"Is it your stomach?" Ginny asked gently. She felt Harry nodded his head yes against her shoulder.

Harry sat beside her, curled in a ball against Ginny. He felt his stomach cramp and he and Ginny heard the angry rumble it made, causing Harry to muffle a groan.

"OK, back to bed with you" Ginny said, gently pushing Harry off of her and then gently pulling him up and preceding him up to the boy's dormitory.

She opened the door to the six year boy's dorm, leading Harry to his bed, where she helped him sit down.

"Harry sweetie, let's get you into something more comfortable" Ginny said as she pulled out Harry's Quidditch shirt and a pair of his sweatpants. Harry sat up to allow Ginny to take off his uniform, starting by removing his shoes. Leaning against Ginny, he stood up and she got his pants off. Ginny took advantage of Harry standing up and got on his sweatpants without difficulty.

She slid along his shirt before he lay back down, curling into a ball, clutching his stomach.

"My stomach hurts". Harry never really complained or whined. And then to hear Harry whine was something new for Ginny. He curled into the tightest ball, he could, gripping his stomach and quietly moaning when the pain in his stomach got worse.

"Harry, I'm going to find Ron or Hermione to see if they would help me get you to the hospital wing."

Fortunately for Ginny, she didn't have to leave because Ron came up before she could even get Harry to let go of the hand he was holding.

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron asked his best friend. He had come up to check on Harry and to find Ginny. Hermione wasn't far behind him.

"She's not in her…" Hermione stopped when she got into the boy's dorm and seen Ginny in Harry's bed with Harry curled in a tight ball, holding his belly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she walked to stand next to Ron.

"He's sick, I'm trying to figure out how to get him to the hospital wing" Ginny explained to Hermione and Ron. Hermione told her that she would go looking for Professor McGonagall and they would proceed from there.

"Harry, did you catch the stomach flu from Seamus, Dean or Neville?" Ron gently asked.

"I think Neville, because Seamus and Dean were in hospital wing as soon as they were diagnosed with it."

"I know Madam Pomfrey is swamped with students. All classes are cancelled because almost everyone is sick. The more mild or moderate cases are being sent to their dorm and the severe are in the hospital wing. Snape is helping her."

"How is it that you, Hermione or Ginny avoided this?" Harry demanded.

"Immunity charm" Ginny explained, rubbing calming circles on his back.

Ron caught his sister take care of his best mate… her boyfriend. He liked Harry and trusted him with Ginny. He knew Ginny loved him and now he knew just how much so.

Hermione came back to the dorm with Professor McGonagall behind her.

"Potter, are you sick?" The head of Gryffindor asked.

Harry nodded weakly, wincing when he felt his stomach cramp.

"Well the hospital wing is full. I'll inform Madam Pomfrey. She'll either come up here and examine you or send Professor Snape."

Harry groaned. Professor Snape was the last person he wanted to see.

"I will go and inform Madam Pomfrey. She or someone will be up shortly." She turned her attention back to Ginny. "Are you going to stay with him Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nodded and said "Yes, Professor."

When their head of house left, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked at each other, standing near Harry's bed in silence, figuring out what they need to do.

The quiet was broken when Harry's stomach let out a loud gurgling sound and Harry moaned.

"Good Godric" he murmured as he slapped a hand to his mouth and prepared to get out of bed to go the bathroom. But Ginny grabbed a hold of him and placed a gray bucket Hermione quickly conjured under his chin. She made it in time for the contents of Harry's stomach to make an appearance.

Ron cringed, while Hermione turned away, knowing Harry was already embarrassed enough and admired Ginny for being capable to tolerate it. The only noise in the room was the sound of retching. Once Harry was done, Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"Looks like you got the flu," she informed to her ill friend.

"Really!" Harry exclaimed, holding his stomach. He moaned as another cramp ripped through his abdomen. He laid his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes as the spasms in his stomach kept getting worse. He reached blindly for Ginny.

"Gin" he moaned her nickname. Ginny responded by sitting down on the bed and rubbing his back.

Hermione and Ron decided that they would head to the library and finish some homework, leaving Ginny with Harry.

Ginny sat with Harry, rubbing his back and pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead.

She watched as Harry curled into a tighter ball, holding his stomach and moaned. She rubbed his back and tried to help him relax a little.

She was wondering when Madam Pomfrey was going to show up, when she heard someone climb the steps. She let out a sigh of relief when Madam Pomfrey entered the dorm.

"I swear Potter. I see you more than I do any student," she muttered and then asked gently, "When did you start feeling sick?"

Harry gulped before he answered her. "Monday, I feel sick to my stomach and then off and on since then until this morning."

"Harry James Potter, are you saying that you've felt sick since Monday and are now telling me?" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

Harry cowed under Ginny's and Madam Pomfrey's gaze. He nodded slowly.

"OK, what are your symptoms?" The mediwitch asked.

"Stomach cramps, upset stomach, nausea, and vomiting" Harry answered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, comparing his symptoms to those in the hospital wing that was sick. She neared the bed and ran a diagnostic spell on Harry.

"He's running a fever of a 103" she told Ginny. The mediwitch asked "Are you staying with him?"

"Yes, ma'am" Ginny answered.

"Okay, Potter, I need you to turn over on your back so I can check your stomach" Madam Pomfrey said gently.

Slowly Harry turned on his back, closing his eyes tightly and wincing as he felt a cramp roll in his abdomen.

Madam Pomfrey pulled down the blanket and pulled up Harry's T-shirt, revealing his pale stomach to the room.

"I'll start by listening to your abdomen. If you have the stomach flu, your intestines will sound over actively" she explained as she conjured a Muggle stethoscope. She placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope on Harry's abdomen, moving along his lower and middle abdomen.

Ginny sat beside Harry, taking his hand with one hand and stroking his head with the other. Soon Madam Pomfrey turned the bell side over and listened in certain sections of Harry's abdomen.

"His bowels sound very active. They're actually over active so he does have the stomach flu. I'll finish the abdominal check by pressing on his stomach. Potter, tell me if it hurts when I press down."

Madam Pomfrey began pressing on Harry's lower abdomen, moving upwards. Harry made a face when she pressed on his middle abdomen.

"Did that hurt?"

Harry nodded slowly. "That's where the most cramping occurs."

"Okay, he does have the stomach flu". She turned to Ginny, "Keep him hydrated, give him this stomach soother in about an hour, along with the vomiting potion. The stomach soother should be taken again in the afternoon and before he goes to bed tonight. Same instructions with the vomiting potion. The fever reducing potion needs be taken in about a half hour and then again at noon, six, and nine. If he's still sick by tomorrow afternoon, bring him to the hospital wing or have your head of house come and get me".

Ginny took each potion and their directions from Madam Pomfrey.

"To relieve his fever, you can do cold compresses and to relieve cramps a warm compress on his belly. Light massage also works equally well."

Madam Pomfrey then told Ginny to get Harry to the hospital wing if his symptoms start out worse or his fever goes higher.

"I will and thank you". Madam Pomfrey left, leaving Ginny to take care of her sick boyfriend. Ginny watched as Harry curled back into a ball, pained expression on his face.

"It really hurts Gin" Harry groaned, clutching his abdomen. Ginny reached for the purple vial.

"I'm going to go ahead and give you this potion, it's a stomach calmer".

With one hand Harry pulled himself, wincing at the sharp cramps he was feeling in his belly. He took the vial from Ginny and took the potion, grimacing at the taste.

Ginny wordlessly handed him a cup of water.

"Thanks Gin" Harry murmured. He set the cup on his bedside table, lying back into the pillows.

Ginny settled on Harry's bedside, running her fingers through his hair. He looked at her with droopy eyes, wincing when he felt his stomach roll. He turned into his stomach, moaning in the pillow.

"It _hurts_ Gin" he said when he twisted his head to look upwards at her. She looked at his green eyes, glassy with fever.

Suddenly, Harry jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. Ginny followed right behind him. He collapsed in front of the toilet, heaving the remaining contents of his stomach. Ginny rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. Soon all Harry was doing was dry heaving.

When he finished, he leaned back against Ginny, clutching his stomach. "Dry heaving hurts, I feel like my stomach is going to come up."

Ginny gently, slowly helped him up leading him to a workbench in the lavatory. She flushed the toilet and went to the sink. After washing her hands, she fixed a cup of water. She handed Harry the cup.

"Rinse your mouth out. That will get rid of the yucky taste". Harry rinsed his mouth out, spitting out the water back into the cup.

"Thanks".

Ginny helped Harry back to bed where he laid down on his side. She pulled up his shirt and started rubbing gentle circles on Harry's belly. She paused when he turned on his back, allowing her easier access to his stomach.

"That feels really good," He muttered. Ginny smiled as she watched Harry relax into the pillows. She continued her massage for another twenty minutes, even after Harry fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in an armchair Ron had levitated from the common room. She reached over ranking her fingers through his hair, pushing the fringe off of his forehead. Briefly, she placed her hand against his brow. He was still running a fever, judging by how warm he felt.

Ginny took a minute to observe her sleeping and sick boyfriend. Without his glasses, Harry looked different. Hermione had researched eye sight correcting potions and brewed one for Harry to try. It ended with a stomachache for Harry and a long night of nursing his upset stomach. Hermione had apologized for giving Harry the potion, making it up to him by getting him chocolate frogs during a Hogsmeade trip.

He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He didn't look stressed, like she knew he could get. He looked peaceful as he slept, which for Harry, was a rarity. She was able to tell if he had a good night's sleep the next morning. On the days when he didn't sleep well, he would curl up in the couch and lay his head in her lap.

The quiet of the dorm was broken when Harry moaned, curling into a ball clutching his belly. Ginny's heart sank at the pained look on Harry's face. She rubbed his back soothingly, muttering some comfort.

Harry looked up at Ginny, wincing at the spasms he was experiencing in his abdomen.

"I can't take it Ginny, it hurts! Very bad".

Concern was evident on Ginny's face. "Should we go to the hospital wing or get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, it should go away soon." Ginny watched as Harry rolled on his back. He shut his eyes tightly, clutching his stomach hard.

"Please make it stop," he begged. Ginny snaked her hand under his shirt, rubbing his belly.

"It's okay sweetie, the cramps will go away soon." Ginny comforted Harry as each cramp rolled though his belly. She paused when Harry started whimpering and cringing.

"That is the worst one so far" Harry whined.

"It will get better, the cramps will be gone soon honey" Ginny said soothingly, comforting him the best she could.

She rubbed his stomach until he was asleep again. Ginny noticed the other vial of stomach calmer and remembered how her mother would spell potions in her brothers' system when they were ill. Using the old D.A coin, she sent a message to Hermione, asking her to come in the boy's dorm.

Hermione soon entered. "How's he feeling?" she asked the younger witch.

"Not too good, his stomach cramps are the worst. Hopefully they will calm down soon so he could get better."

"The stomach flu is horrible. Neville feels guilty about giving it to Harry, but I told him he wouldn't have gotten if he would have done the immunity potion or the spell. We did all that. But then, I guess we forget to share that bit of information with Harry."

Hermione then realized that Ginny had asked her to come here. "What did you need?"

"Do you know the spell to spell potions in someone's stomach? I hate to wake him, but it's about time for a few of his potions."

"I should have shown you how to do that, Miss Weasley". The two girls turned at the sound of Madam Pomfrey. She had come to check on Harry and see how he was doing.

"I got some stronger stomach calmer and soothers for the bad cramping and stomach aches. Some of the others are complaining about them and I thought I'd check on Potter and see how he was managing."

Ginny almost sighed in relief. "The worst of the cramping seems to have passed. I hope for his sake they are. It's about time for his potions."

"Okay, I'll show you how to spell potions into his stomach". One by one, Madam Pomfrey showed Ginny how to spell the potions into Harry's stomach. Harry sighed in his sleep when Ginny spelled the stronger stomach calmer in his system.

"If his fever goes up, wipe him down with a cold washcloth or place ice packs around him" Madam Pomfrey suggested when Ginny asked what she should do to help reduce Harry's fever.

"Thank you" Ginny said to the mediwitch. When she left, Ginny asked Hermione if she knew where to find ice packs. Hermione said that Ron had found some in the quidditch pitch and she would get some from the hospital wing.

When Hermione left to find Ron and to gather the supplies, Ginny sat back down in the armchair, watching Harry sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry's sleep, as it transpired, only lasted another half hour. He felt his stomach roll and churn. A strong wave of nausea hit and he instantly woke up, running for the bathroom.

He slammed into the first stall and started to empty bile from his stomach. Before long, all he was doing was dry heaving.

"Ow," he whined, holding his stomach when he finally finished. His abdominal muscles felt sore from the heavy dry heaving. He leaned backwards, feeling the Ginny's arms wrap about him, holding him from going down into the floor. He felt another pair of arms, lift him upward. Through the slits of his eyes, he saw red hair, too short to be Ginny.

"Thanks Ron," he mumbled as his best mate led him back to bed.

"Anytime mate". Harry felt Ron pat his shoulder.

"I found these in the first aid kit in the Gryffindor locker room and Madam Pomfrey gave us these" Hermione explained as she handed Ginny the ice packs.

"I also brought this up" Ron handed Ginny a flask of ginger tea. "Mum always gave us ginger tea when we had an upset stomach and I thought it would help".

"Thanks Ron" Ginny hugged her brother, while Hermione looked shocked.

"That was where you disappeared to while I went to the hospital wing was to get Harry some ginger tea, how thoughtful of you".

"Always the tone of the surprise".

Ginny took the cup Ron had brought with him and fix a cup of ginger tea.

"Here sweetie, try some of this" Ginny handed the cup to Harry.

Pushing himself up with one hand, Harry looked at the cup. "What's that?" He asked, looking at the cup.

"Ginger tea, it will help your stomach" Ginny explained, still holding the cup. Harry repositioned himself into a sitting position, taking the cup from Ginny. He took a sip and then a bigger drink.

"Thanks," he said, giving the cup back to Ginny. She sat it down on Harry's bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"About the same" Harry answered. Ginny sat on the bed beside him and rubbed his back as he leaned against her, his head on her shoulder. Ginny knew then that Harry didn't feel good.

Hermione and Ron told Ginny that they would be in the common room. After they left, Harry laid down in the bed, curling on his side. Ginny moved to the armchair next to the bed.

She was about to pick up her Charms textbook when she heard Harry's stomach moan, causing a groan from Harry. Soon he shot out of bed and made a beeline to the toilet. Ginny got up and followed him to the bathroom.

Harry collapsed in front of the toilet, hurling bile and stomach acid. He continued vomiting until all he was doing was dry heaving. Ginny rubbed his back as he threw up and when he finished, she moved a hand to his stomach. He leaned back against Ginny as she rubbed his stomach.

"Let's get you back to bed" Ginny said after a while. Harry let Ginny lead him back to bed. He laid down, lying on his back.

"Gin, can you rub my belly again?" Harry asked as Ginny sat down at his bedside. Ginny looked at her ailing boyfriend, who was giving her the puppy eyes and pout that she never could say no to. She pulled his shirt and started rubbing circles on Harry's belly.

She proceeded to rub her boyfriend's aching stomach until she heard a moan from Harry.

"I think I'm going to throw up again," he moaned. He leaned over the bed, as Ginny placed a bucket Ron has brought up in front of Harry.

"I don't believe there's anything left sweetie" Ginny soothed.

"Trust me, there is". And with that, Harry began to violently throw up into the bucket. Primarily bile and stomach acid, Harry heaved until he was doing nothing but dry heaving.

"_Maybe this is the vomiting potion, doing its job_". Ginny shared that thought with Harry as he sat up, but before he could reply, he leaned forward and vomited all over Ginny's lap.

Embarrassed and red in the face, Harry began apologizing and began rambling until Ginny put her hand over his mouth.

"It's ok, I cleaned it up. It was an accident, sweetie. I know you didn't do it on purpose," She soothed as she rubbed his back."

Ginny laid Harry down in the bed, his head in the pillow and she walked to the pitcher of water and took it over to Harry's bedside. She poured a glass half full.

"Rinse your mouth out with this". She handed him the cup and he did as she said, spitting the water in the bucket. He handed the cup back and she refilled it with water.

"Take slow sips" she ordered softly. When he was done, Ginny took the cup and sat on the table. She sat down at Harry's bedside and started massaging Harry's stomach again.

She continued the massage until Harry was asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny checked his fever an hour later, while Harry was still sleeping. She pulled up his shirt and stuck the thermometer under his armpit. She waited for the thermometer to beep and as she did then, she took a minute to check out Harry's torso.

Quidditch had been good to Harry, and it showed. His arms and shoulders were strong, his chest was toned and his stomach was slim and muscular with the beginnings of a four pack.

When the thermometer beeped, she sighed. "Its lower, but he's still running a low fever". Gently and without waking Harry, she managed to take off his shirt. She filled a basin with water and took a fresh washcloth from the bathroom. She dipped the washcloth in the water and started to bathe Harry's heated face and body. She washed his face, his neck, his chest, moving down his arms and underarms.

With another washcloth, she began rubbing the cool damp cloth on Harry's abdomen. She felt his stomach when she was done. The cold sponge bath worked and brought his temperature down some.

She set his shirt back on and rooted into the armchair, watching Harry sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up in the late afternoon, feeling a lot better than he had in two days. He looked for Ginny, not finding her in the dorm. He laid back down, feeling his stomach cramp. He curled into a ball, hoping the pain will go away soon.

He heard the door open and Ginny came in.

"I see you're wake," she said as she opened the door on Harry's side table. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Some, my stomach still hurts" Harry whimpered as he felt another painful spasm rip through his abdomen.

"Here". He looked up at Ginny, holding the heat pack he used when he was sick the last time. "Let's try this and see if this helps your stomach feel better", Ginny pulled up his shirt and placed the heat pack on his stomach.

"That feels good, " Harry moaned as he fell back into bed. He continued to sleep for another two hours. He wrapped an arm around the heat pack when he turned over. The heat helped his stomach cramps and relaxed the muscles enough for Harry to go back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry laid in bed later that night, he felt hot and sweaty and his stomach really hurt. He moved his hand to his right side where he had seen Madam Pomfrey check many times. When he didn't feel pain, he sighed in relief.

He felt his stomach cramp, hard, and he gripped his abdomen.

"Ow" Harry moaned into the pillow.

"What's wrong sweetie?" someone whispered. He turned over slowly and saw Ginny sitting there.

"My stomach hurts, it feels like that snake I killed when I rescued you is squeezing my belly" Harry whimpered.

Ginny bit her lip, she knew what would help Harry feel better, but she knew it would cause him more pain.

"Harry, I know a trick that will release the pressure your feeling and help you feel better, but it will hurt. I promise you'll feel better after and I'll rub your stomach when I'm done". Ginny soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, trying to relax him and help him calm down.

"Okay" Harry finally said after taking a minute to think about it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ginny placed her hands on Harry's stomach and started to add pressure. Soon Harry was whimpering and moaning, trying to remain still.

"It's alright honey. You'll feel better soon. I promise you that. I know this hurts, just hold a little bit longer".

Harry could feel tears forming in his eyes and slide down his face. He felt Ginny's thumb wiping them away. She proceeded to place pressure on Harry's stomach, muttering comfort to her sick boyfriend.

When Harry let out a long sigh of relief, Ginny knew he felt better. "That feels better" Harry muttered. He looked up at Ginny. "You did promise a stomach rub right?"

Ginny laughed softly. "Yes, I did". She started rubbing his stomach in soothing circles. She watched as Harry relaxed into the pillows and fell asleep. She continued rubbing his belly until she was convinced he was fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The following morning, Ginny woke up as the sun glinted through the windowpane. She looked at Harry and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully and was lying on his stomach.

She reached over and felt his forehead with her hand and then with her lips.

"Cool as a cucumber" she said to herself. Harry stirred and then his green eyes were looking upwards at her.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Better, stomach feels a little sore. Nothing like what it was yesterday."

"Your fever broke" she informed him.

"Is that why I feel yucky, sweaty and gross?"

"Yes, go get a shower and I'll clean up in here".

Harry got up and slipped on his glasses. He stopped at his wardrobe and got out fresh clothes and underwear and headed to the showers.

Ginny waved her wand at Harry's bed and the sheets were changed to a clean set of sheets. She waved her wand around the room, refreshing the room so it didn't smell like vomit and sweat.

Harry came out in a clean Gryffindor Quidditch shirt and his black sweatpants.

He walked over to where Ginny was and hugged her from behind.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?"

"Yesterday I think?"

"I love you, Gin. Thanks for taking care of me." Harry leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I love you too, Harry. I'll always take care of you. Whether you're sick or injured, I will take care of you."

Harry kissed the side of her head. "Thanks for always taking care of me. I know I can be stubborn and difficult, but it's because I'm not used to being cared for when I'm hurt or sick".

Ginny turned around to face him. "I know that and you haven't been stubborn at all."

Harry knew that he would have to tell Ginny about his life at the Dursleys. About how no one took care of him when he was sick growing up. Ron and Hermione did when he was sick in fourth year and Ginny took care of him this time.

"Hey mate". Harry turned and seen Ron and Hermione standing at the door.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A lot better, thanks for asking." Ron and Hermione smiled and told them that classes were cancelled for the remainder of the week due to the flu. They also said they would be down in the common room.

When they left Ginny smiled at Harry, "I'm glad you're better and that I can do this".

She walked over to Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms round her and returned the kiss.

"Since we don't have class or homework, can we stay up here and cuddle?" Harry asked with a grin.

Ginny nodded yes. "I was going to suggest that. Perhaps I'll rub your belly again?"

Harry leaned his head on her shoulder. "That sounds good to me".

They spent the day in Harry's bed, cuddling, talking and Ginny rubbing Harry's stomach.

Looking back on that day a few years afterwards, Harry remembered why he appeared to love sick days. Of course he felt awful and he didn't feel good, but Ginny made sick days better just by taking care of him. That was the sole reason why Harry learned there was a plus side to sick days…..spending them with Ginny.


End file.
